Only a few get a Second Chance
by FamousImmortal
Summary: BrotherhoodAU: Now that Dean is back from hell, Sam, Bobby, and Caleb are not alone. But can they win the war that has been raging on for centries with the help of some new allies? or will they fall in the last battle between good and evil.
1. What the hell?

**"Why'd you do it." **

**"Because god commanded it, because we have work for you."**

SnSn

Caleb Reaves jumped up in his bed with sweat dripping down his face. He was shaky all over and mostly confused. He just had a dream about Dean and was startled about it. He knew it couldn't of have been a vision because Dean was dead and there was know way in hell, God would command Dean Winchester to be dragged out of hell. So he decided to call Mac up and ask what the hell is going on.

"Hello?" "Mac!" Caleb said unable to calm down.

"Yes Caleb, everything alright?" Mac asked.

"Um…yes…well….no… not really. I need help."

"Well, what is it?" "Um, I, uh, had a dream"

"Dream or vision?" Mac said starting to get worried. His son _was _having bizarre dreams recently.

"I don't know, It was all so confusing." Caleb said trying to think of the right word to say.

"What happened in your dream or vision Caleb?"

"Okay, um it was about deuce." Caleb said breathlessly.

"Dean is dead son." Mac Stated solemnly hoping his son had not gone crazy.

"I know dad! Just listen, Dean was there, Bobby was there, and this dude named Castiel."

"Hmmmm…… Castiel, Castiel……… I'm sure I've heard of that name somewhere."

"Well, where Mac? I'm freakin' out right now, I need to know what the hell is going on. Call up Bobby would ya?"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Mac said starting to worry again.

"I'm gonna go find Sam, maybe he knows what the hell is going on, cause apparently you and me don't" Caleb said as he hung up and left.

SnSnSnSnSn

Sam Winchester stood and looked at the motel room in shock. It was a mess, a huge mess. Glass was everywhere. He scanned the room for Dean but didn't see him. He was probably still with Bobby. So he tried calling Bobby but no luck. He just decided to clean it up a little bit to make it look somewhat decent than it did right now and wait for Dean to come back.

About an hour later Sam heard a knock at the door, he quickly looked around to see if the room was somewhat decent, there was still glass in some places but it was a hell of a lot than it was before. The knocking continued and Sam starting to get annoyed shouted; "Hang on!" _Damnit. Where the hell was Dean when he needed him?_

Sam opened the door and saw who it was…it was Caleb.

"What the hell do you want, Reaves?"

"Is that any way to greet a fellow psychic?" Caleb said in a strange accent.

"Funny Caleb, real funny," Sam said as he opened the door to let Caleb in.

"I know right?" Caleb said as he came in. When he came in he took one glance at the room and said; "What the hell happened here?"

"Don't even ask, 'cause I don't know. It was worse than this before. Cleaned it up a little bit."

"You call this clean?" Caleb said raising his eyebrow in shock of what the younger physic called clean.

"Well Caleb I, wait what the hell do you want?" Sam said beginning to lose his temper.

"I need to ask you something runt…"

"Shoot, and it's Sam." Sam said glaring at the elder hunter as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" Caleb held as he looked at Sam.

"Ask me what you wanted to ask me you ass"

"Oh yeah… sorry Sam, okay well, I kinda had this really weird dream the other night."

"What was it about?" Sam said starting to get worried because he had also began to have strange dreams too.

"It was about your brother." Caleb said as he looked Sam in the eye.

"What about him?" Sam asked tensing down a bit.

"Well Dean was in my dream or vision or whatever the you wanna call it, and so was Bobby, and oh yeah there was also this dude who called himself Castiel and-"

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Sam.

"What?" Enquired Caleb.

"Godamnit Dean."

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Caleb asked annoyed that Sam was ignoring him

"My stupid idiot brother went after the damn thing." Sam said starting to get mad.

"What? That's not possible, Dean is dead Sam…you know that!" Caleb shouted.

"Not anymore."

"What? He's alive? How?" Caleb asked, with a grin glowing on his face.

"Something brought him back Caleb. Something that can burn people's eyes out." Sam said in an anxious tone."

" You mean you didn't?"

"No…I couldn't do it. Castiel did."

"Oh I see. So, who or what is Castiel??" Caleb said curiously.

"That's what we want to know, who or what is Castiel, and why did he bring Dean back?"

"Well, where's your brother?"

"I guess he went with Bobby to summon the damn thing." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well that's a problem." Caleb said looking down as he bit his lip.

"Okay, well tell me exactly what happened in this dream of yours." Sam said quickly.

"Okay, well Deuce was there, Bobby was there, kinda, well Dean asked Castiel why he did it and Castiel replied, because God commanded it, because we have work for you."

"Hmm… What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know,"

"let's not tell Dean about this, okay?"

"Why not?" Caleb said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Because we don't know what really happened."

"well how about we just act like nothing happened?" Caleb suggested.

"Okay, fine whatever works," Sam said with a shrug. He and Caleb didn't particularly agree with each other on a daily basis, but when it came to Dean, they did, "Okay, well I guess were good, now let's go to Bobby's"

"Alight fine, but I'm going to stop at McDonalds to get something to eat, because I'm freakin' starving" Caleb said as his stomach growled.

"Fine, I guess I 'll get something too, " Sam said as they left.

Well, at least he and Caleb got along fine now, but if it wasn't for Dean, he wouldn't know what to do.


	2. The truth shall hurt

Caleb laid there in his bed, thinking about everything that had recently happened. He still couldn't believe that Sam hadn't told him that Dean was brought back from hell! Oh well he would have to have a talk with Sammy later about that. At that moment, all Caleb wanted to so was sleep, but he didn't seem to be able to. Each time he closed his eyes his headache grew, so he decided to just lay there and try his best.

He had just started to drift off to sleep when he heard his phone ring. He decided to ignore it, mumbling into his pillow when it started to ring again a few minutes later. He ignored it so then it stopped. But about five minutes later it rang again. As he got up to look at the clock he groaned, it was 3 AM. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID sighing when he saw Dean's name. _Damnit deuce, what the hell do want?_ He thought to himself.

"What Dean ?" He said grouchily.

"Geez! What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, I'm always friendly when people call me at 3 AM!! I'm trying to sleep jackass!? Caleb stated starting to get aggravated.

"oh yeah, you're a regular price in the morning. Why?" Dean said trying to comprehend.

"Deuce, I'm tired, what the hell do you want?" Cause I'm tired you idiot! Why the hell else?" Caleb exclaimed, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"I was just checking up on you!" Dean said with a sound of relief in his tone of voice.

"Why? You are stalking me or something?" Caleb said without being serious.

"No, I'm not stalking you, Dumbass, and the reason why I called was because something big is going on…..and when I say big….I mean big."

"Well, what?"

"One word, Damien, apocalypse."

"That's two words." Caleb said to a great extent trying to close his eyes.

"No, Damien, it's to syllables, one word." Dean grumbled, a hint of irritation in his Voice.

"Oh, right, whatever whatever," Caleb smirked— if Deuce was gonna wake him up at 3am he was all play." Too early to think for me anyhow. So did you say apocalypse?"

"Yep! That's damn right what I said!"

"Oh godamn! So what the worlds going to end? We're all going to die?" Caleb half joked now fully awake.

"Not exactly just yet?."

"Then what? Come on, Deuce, spill it."

"The 66 seals," Dean said with a mention of trouble in his tone.

"The seals from SeaWorld?" Caleb said with enthusiasm in his voice, "Damn, Deuce, time for another road trip?" those

"Unfortunately, not those kind of seals. 66 seals from revelations." Dean said and Caleb could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Oh shit sorry deuce. You been reading the Bible lately?"

"No, turns out our old friend Lilith is doing it, and already broke one."

"That damn bitch! What she trying to do! Kill everyone?"

"I don't know, Damien. We just faced the rising of the witnessess."

"Damn! Hey you guys at Bobby's?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Nothing. Sit tight, I'm gonna head over there and meet up with you."

"Okay see you here and pick me up some pie!"

"Gotcha! See you soon" Caleb got up and pulled on the nearest pants he could find. He went to bathroom and looked at the mirror, fixing his appearance to make himself look somewhat decent. He brushed his teeth, grabbed his keys and hit the road. It wasn't that long of a drive taking into consideration the place he was staying was only a few hours away from Bobby's house. He just about passed by a diner, but then remembered that he had to get Dean's pie. Caleb had known Dean long enough to know that forgetting the pie was like treason.

He walked into the diner, (Thank god they were open!), and stood in front of the cashiers stand. He waited there and was about to leave when a small petite young woman came out. She was beautiful! Bright blue eyes and a pale face. But she was not magnificent looking like most woman Caleb saw.

"May I help you, sir?" She said smiling at him.

"Um, can I get an apple pie, and a coffee?"

"Sure thing, Cutie!" She said walking away as she winked at him. She gave him his pie and coffee and said, "Here ya go mister!"

"Um, okay, thank you….uh here" Caleb said handing her a ten, "Keep the change" He said as he quickly walked out of the diner. Something about the young hostess just didn't seem right to Caleb. '_Maybe she was just creepy?' _He thought to himself. He got in his car as fast as can and quickly drove off. Caleb didn't notice the waitress watching him from the diner as he tore off down the road.

SnSnSnSnSn

The waitress that had given him the pie and coffee as she looked the way the attractive man had gone. She tore off the name-tag she was wearing as she walked to the back. She threw the name-tag on the woman she stole it from.

As she did that she said with a wink, "Thank you for your time, Sheila," With a smirk. As she walked put her eyes turned white. Her eyes slowly shifted to white as she walked. She smiled and said to herself, "Better watch out, Winchesters, I'm on your trail."

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Caleb pulled in to the driveway of Bobby Singer's house and saw Bobby outside working on a car. Then he spotted the Impala and grinned. He went up toBobby and said, "Hey Bobby! Whats up?" He said nearly startling the old man. He smiled when the older man jumped.

"What?" Bobby exclaimed, jumping a little. He looked behind him and saw who the culprit was. _Reaves._

"Damnit , Reaves! What the hell did you do that for?" Bobby demanded, eyeing the young hunter as he calmed down.

"Oh…did I startle you?" Caleb said trying to look innocent.

"Like hell you did! Thank god you're here. The boys were starting to wonder where you were. Especially Dean."

"Sorry I _did _have to get Deuce his pie ya know!"

"Oh yeah…right, you better hurry up and give it to him before he freaks." Bobby said turning around to finish the car he was working on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm going." Caleb proclaimed, walking into the house as he rolled his eyes.

SnSnSnSnSn

Dean sat there waiting for his pie to come. There were lots of things Dean didn't like, and waiting for Caleb was one of them.

"Sam, can you call Caleb?"

"Why?" Sam questioned, eying his brother.

"I WANT my pie! That's why!" Dean said angrily.

"Dude come on, it's just pie, Dean!" Sam said looking at Dean in disbelief.

"Yeah, Sam, PIE!" Dean was so focused on how important pie was to the world that he didn't even hear Caleb come in.

"Dean…..Dean….Dean! DEAN!!"

"What?" Dean shouted.

"Caleb is here with your pie you idiot!"

"Thank god finally!" Dean said as he turned around and looked behind him. There was standing there with his pie.

"Brought your pie you, Deuce!" Caleb stated. "You do know that you woke me up at 3 AM this morning right?" Caleb continued, said handing Dean his pie.

"Yes I do!" Dean said with his mouth full of apple pie.

"Alright then," Sam said staring at Caleb and Dean, "Enough with the pie moment."

"Alright Sam, it's okay. We all know how you feel about pie right, Deuce?" Caleb said looking at Dean.

"Yeah I know. You guys know what I could use?"

"More pie?" Caleb said happily.

"A new brain?" Sam stated chuckling.

"No not pie and NO, Sam, not a new brain, I already have one thank you very much and it works just fine." Dean said glaring at Sam, "I need some sleep! So good night Damien, goodnight Samantha."

"You need sleep!" Caleb asked, frustration lacing his voice, "You're the one that woke me up at 3am!"

"I called, no one told you to wake up."

"Whatever, night, Deuce."

"Night jerk and it's Sam! Not Samantha!" Sam said breaking the moment.

Dean walked up the stairs into the room where he was staying and shut the door behind him. He pulled off his pant and dropped to his bed in exasperation. As soon as he hit thebed, he fell quickly asleep.

"_**Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think**_ _**We're**_ _**walking among you now for the first time in two-thousand years?"**_

"_**To stop Lucifer**_._**"**_


	3. Talking is a cure

**Author's note: Sadly enough Caleb is not in this chapter****L**** but he is in the next!!! And in all of the rest!!! ****J**** And this chapter takes place in 'In the Begging soooo a HUGE spoiler for those unfortunate souls who have not seen season three. Well…I think I've rambled enough so enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"_**We know what Azazel did to your brother"**_

Well doesn't everyone? Azazel essentially lathered Sammy in demon blood! Well figuratively of course. But still why Sammy??!! 

"_**What we don't know is why"**___

Well shouldn't you know? I thought angels were supposed to know everything, at least what I heard. But I guess not. 

"_**We don't know what Azazel's endgame is"**_

Endgame? What endgame. I say slowly. No one said anything about an endgame. 

"_**He went to great lengths to cover up his tracks"**___

No shit Sherlock. Me Sammy, and dad couldn't find that sonuvabitch at all! 

"_**Where is Sam"**___I say 

"_**425 waterman**__"_ Castiel replies.

Damnit Sammy! 

"_**Your brother is headed down a dangerous road Dean"**_

No he couldn't be. He promised me he would cut it out with all the physic crap. He told me it was all gone!

"_**And we don't know where it leads"**_

Neither do I! and I think you should know! I DESERVE GODAMN ANSWERS! 

"_**So stop it, or we will"**_


	4. A hunters promise

**Author's note: Once again I don not own anything Winchester's are Kripke's and The Brotherhood rightfully belong to Ridley James. And I would like to issue a big thanks to Maggie, (devonshire) for all the information and the beta work, so ENJOY!!! ****JJJ**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Bobby Singer walked into the living room of his house where Caleb Reaves had crashed he knew the young hunter was tired but he had to make an effort to help Caleb do something instead of nothing.

He was a little startled when the younger hunter said, "You watchin me try to sleep?"

"What? No! I just walked in here and saw ya not stalkin or anything"

"Sure you were" Caleb said slowly eyeing the older man.

"Anyway now that you've ruined my chance to sleep, when are Deuce and Sam coming here?" "I don't know. Why don't you call them, I'm not there keeper"

"Fine, was just asking anyway" Caleb said as he rolling his eyes as he grabbed his phone. He dialed Dean's number and waited for him to answer, he was about to hang up when the phone was finally answered.

"What?" Dean barked into the phone.

"Damn deuce calm down! What's got your panties in a bunch?" Caleb said smirking a little bit.

"Nothing. Sorry if I yelled at you, had a long day. Anyway since your already at Bobby's me and wonderboy here will see you soon"

"Alright, bye" Caleb said as he hung up.

When Sam and Dean finally got to Bobby's, Dean decided to tell Caleb everything that had recently happened.

"Wow Deuce, your mom was a hunter?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah man, you should've seen her" "I knew all those mad good hunting skills didn't come from Johnney" Caleb smirked.

"Funny, you know he could come back just to kick your ass"

"Wouldn't put it past him" Caleb said looking down. He sometimes missed the old man, everyone did, especially Sam and Dean.

"There's something else, Caleb, something Sam told me"

"What?" Caleb said narrowing his eyes.

"Cas, the angel said they didn't know what Azazel's endgame was, and if I didn't stop Sammy, he would. He's got demon blood in him Caleb" Caleb was silent for a moment, knowing everything that had recently happened now was not the time for secrets,

"Yeah, I know" He said quietly.

"You what? how?" Dean said surprised.

"He touched my great-grandfathers amulet, it turned"

"You forgot to mention that!"

"There was a lot more going on, I mean hell, we were still trying to break the deal back then"

"You should've told me Damien" Dean said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Deuce, I guess, I was just afraid"

"Of what Damien?" Dean said eyeing the elder hunter.

"Of what it meant. Sammy and I both are psychic, both linked to the yellow eyed demon, and both have demon blood in us"

"And?"

"That doesn't scare you deuce? I mean Jack had blood in him and look what happened"

"That's Jack, not you and Sammy" Dean said trying to reassure Caleb.

"Yeah, but what do you thinks gonna happen if me and Sammy turn evil? I don't wanna hurt you or anyone else"

"I know you and Sammy can fight it"

"But what if we can't" Caleb said as he got up and walked away. Dean watched his bestfriend walk away, as Caleb walked up the stairs, Dean said barely above a whisper, "I know you can"


	5. Every lil thing is gonna be alright

Sam looked over at his beaten brother who was thankfully asleep in the hospital bed. He couldn't believe what Uriel and Castiel had put his brother through, no way God could've given the angels the order? He also felt that Castiel knew Dean couldn't handle it, he could see in the angels expression, but yet the angel still ordered him to torture Alistair.

He looked up to see Castiel in front of him, "Cas, please tell me what to do, I don't know…I'm lost and…I don't know if Dean-"

"Sam, your brother will be fine, but I need to talk to you"

"About what? If it's about Dean I'll listen" Sam said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Your brother…he needs you to help him"

"But how? How am I supposed to help him if he won't even let me try?"

"He'll let you….Don't worry about it, the important thing is--"

"Dean is in the hospital because of you and Uriel can't keep a trap sealed, any you want me to stop worrying?"

Castiel sighed, "No Sam, that's not what I meant. Stop worrying about him not letting you and worry about what's to become of him"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam…Alistair told you brother some shocking information….about the apocalypse"

"What is it?"

"Your father…held on for one hundred years…never agreeing to except Alistair's offer,

but…your brother he broke after thirty years"

"C'mon Cas, get on with it"

"It is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell,

and as he breaks, so shall it break, and bring forth the apocalypse"

"Wait…Cas, I don't get it" Sam said with a weary look.

"Sam, this was hard for your brother to hear, so it may be hard for you, but your brother broke the first seal while in hell, he is the righteous man who started it, and he will be the righteous man who ends it"

"Cas, I believe you, but I don't think Dean is strong enough to do this by himself"

"I know" the angel nodded simply, "That's why I'm asking you to help him Sam"

"But what if I cant?"

"You can, I know it"

Sam looked down at Dean and then back to the place where Castiel was standing, which was empty, he took his brothers hand and squeezed it tightly, "I'm going to get you through this, I promise Dean"

________________________________________________________________________

The sound of the machine they had Dean hooked up to was starting to take it's toll on Sam, making him fall asleep. His phone rang playing a melancholy tune that reminded

him of sadness. He picked it up and looked at the callerID. Caleb.

"Hey… Caleb"

"_Hey, heard deuce was in the hospital is everything okay?"_ Sam could hear the worry in the hunters tone.

"He's sleeping"

"_What happened runt, I don't want no lie either, I want the damn truth"_

"Alistair"

"_The demon? From hell?"_

"Who else" Sam wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"_Was thinking Lilith, so what did alistair do to your brother?"_

"Caleb…I'm sorry but…I'm not really in the mood right now, I'm….tired"

"_Fine then." _Sam could hear the slight hesitation in the hunters voice, _"But as soon as you wake up, you call me right away with all the details you got that?"_

"Got it"

"_Alright, get some sleep runt, everything will be alright"_

"Yeah bye"

"_bye"_

Sam hung up the phone and laid his head back in the chair, he hoped that Caleb was right…that everything will be okay.


	6. Help

Sam looked over at his beaten brother who was thankfully asleep in the hospital bed. He couldn't believe what Uriel and Castiel had put his brother through, no way God could've given the angels the order? He also felt that Castiel knew Dean couldn't handle it, he could see in the angels expression, but yet the angel still ordered him to torture Alistair.

He looked up to see Castiel in front of him, "Cas, please tell me what to do, I don't know…I'm lost and…I don't know if Dean-"

"Sam, your brother will be fine, but I need to talk to you"

"About what? If it's about Dean I'll listen" Sam said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Your brother…he needs you to help him"

"But how? How am I supposed to help him if he won't even let me try?"

"He'll let you….Don't worry about it, the important thing is--"

"Dean is in the hospital because of you and Uriel can't keep a trap sealed, any you want me to stop worrying?"

Castiel sighed, "No Sam, that's not what I meant. Stop worrying about him not letting you and worry about what's to become of him"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam…Alistair told you brother some shocking information….about the apocalypse"

"What is it?"

"Your father…held on for one hundred years…never agreeing to except Alistair's offer,

but…your brother he broke after thirty years"

"C'mon Cas, get on with it"

"It is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell,

and as he breaks, so shall it break, and bring forth the apocalypse"

"Wait…Cas, I don't get it" Sam said with a weary look.

"Sam, this was hard for your brother to hear, so it may be hard for you, but your brother broke the first seal while in hell, he is the righteous man who started it, and he will be the righteous man who ends it"

"Cas, I believe you, but I don't think Dean is strong enough to do this by himself"

"I know" the angel nodded simply, "That's why I'm asking you to help him Sam"

"But what if I cant?"

"You can, I know it"

Sam looked down at Dean and then back to the place where Castiel was standing, which was empty, he took his brothers hand and squeezed it tightly, "I'm going to get you through this, I promise Dean"

________________________________________________________________________

The sound of the machine they had Dean hooked up to was starting to take it's toll on Sam, making him fall asleep. His phone rang playing a melancholy tune that reminded

him of sadness. He picked it up and looked at the callerID. Caleb.

"Hey… Caleb"

"_Hey, heard deuce was in the hospital is everything okay?"_ Sam could hear the worry in the hunters tone.

"He's sleeping"

"_What happened runt, I don't want no lie either, I want the damn truth"_

"Alistair"

"_The demon? From hell?"_

"Who else" Sam wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"_Was thinking Lilith, so what did alistair do to your brother?"_

"Caleb…I'm sorry but…I'm not really in the mood right now, I'm….tired"

"_Fine then." _Sam could hear the slight hesitation in the hunters voice, _"But as soon as you wake up, you call me right away with all the details you got that?"_

"Got it"

"_Alright, get some sleep runt, everything will be alright"_

"Yeah bye"

"_bye"_

Sam hung up the phone and laid his head back in the chair, he hoped that Caleb was right…that everything will be okay.


End file.
